


【港右/昀港】乐于做人

by moonseau



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau
Summary: 现实向
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 14





	【港右/昀港】乐于做人

房间里的灯已经关了，董思成在客厅送走李永钦的时候还给他做了个噤声的手势。

除了门外透进来的灯光之外，就只剩下他的小床头灯亮着，他小心翼翼关上门往里走的时候意外发现黄旭熙床上没有人。

而自己床上正蜷着一大包，被子底下探出来对方半只脚掌。

“旭熙？”

他越过扔在地上皱成一团的浴袍，正好看见从被子边缘露出来的两只眼睛。

黄旭熙的头发睡得乱糟糟的，全让他顺到脑后去，眼睛里没有多少睡意，但比起平时柔和了很多，也许是因为台灯的颜色很暖，也许是因为黄旭熙是一只被养熟了的小狗。

董思成俯身把被子拉到他下巴底下的时候，小狗蹭了蹭他的手背，董思成也就顺势拿手背蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

“怎么睡到我这里来了。”

黄旭熙没回答，他反问道

“不可以吗。”

在这间房里的黄旭熙总是柔软的，是一只露出肚皮的毛发眼巴巴的讨要他抚摸的小狗。

董思成没能说出不可以，黄旭熙也不是第一次睡到这里来。

“因为今天的床也是哥哥铺的。”

黄旭熙从被子里伸了一只手出来，指向了自己的床

“所以不舍得睡乱了。”

黄旭熙看着他，这个时候他和平时那个围在贝拉身边打转的笨蛋爸爸一点也不像，而是像一只争宠的小狗，他说

“刚刚贝拉要上去也被我送走了，到德俊房间里。”

董思成觉得他大概还有半句话咽到了肚子里，不是不想让董思成知道，只是他想要董思成自己察觉出来，大概是我做得好不好之类的话。

但是董思成没说，他红着耳朵把手从被子底下探进去，问道

“没穿？”

没穿，他的手能毫无阻碍的摸到小狗喜欢被摸的肚子，还有小狗的腰，再往下也只有一条内裤。

他也挤上床去，把自己和小狗拢进被子里，小声问

“明天有行程吗？”

黄旭熙摇摇头，手已经圈到了他的脖子上，仰着下巴，小狗想要他的亲吻。

不是只有小狗才喜欢肢体接触的，董思成也是。

他半撑在黄旭熙身侧，小臂底下就是黄旭熙赤裸的高温的皮肤，他总是在和黄旭熙坦诚相见的时候战栗，胸腔里高速搏动的心脏都紧得发酸。

和黄旭熙亲密接触的时候他总有那么一股冲动，想要把乖顺的小狗毁掉。这冲动吞不下去，吐不出来，只能借由性事或者接吻来发泄，所以黄旭熙的嘴唇总被他吮咬得红肿，亲得狠了又要破开一个口子来让人发现这隐秘的关系。

小狗才不会因为爱意的激烈而抱怨逃跑，小狗总会迎上来，小狗总会比你爱他，更热烈的爱你，所以董思成喜欢小狗，喜欢让他亲得脸颊通红的这只小狗。

董思成不敢在他身上留下什么痕迹，也许有些人已经发现了他们的秘密，但失手将这个秘密捅出去的绝对不可以是他们两个之中的任何一个人。

他轻轻的，小心翼翼的在黄旭熙的身上亲吻，却没有办法控制自己变得粗重的呼吸和沿着对方的腰侧滑下去时收不住力道的深重捏弄。这样也会留下一些印子，但不会太久，也许在深夜就会悄无声息的淡去，比起那样明显的痕迹来说，这是董思成在这段关系里宣泄占有欲最好的选择。

黄旭熙很快让他扒得什么也不剩下，董思成下床去翻之前藏起来的润滑，回来的时候顺手点上了写着两个人名字的candle。

他们在情事上已经很合拍了，董思成的手指伸进去就能找到让黄旭熙舒服的地方，小狗很快在他身下弓着腰小声喘起来。

他挤在黄旭熙两条腿间，那两条腿就紧绷着在他腰侧无助的胡乱蹭。

黄旭熙大概是想要叫他的名字的，却又没有闲暇去叫他的名字，那双眼睛能聚起焦来的时候很少，因为主人让他用手指弄得失了神，连握着他手腕的手都像Louis缠上来撒娇的尾巴。

Candle的味道已经填满了整个房间，随着跳动的烛火，就像黄旭熙还没被触碰就因为身后的欢愉硬起来的性器，哪怕董思成压着他的胯骨，那东西也因为主人的挣扎而晃动着，恬不知耻的冒出水来。

“思成…哥…”

“嗯？”

董思成其实知道黄旭熙想要说什么，他的手指抽出来之前恶意弯起在软肉上勾了一把，逼得黄旭熙惊哼一声，又飞快的把头埋进董思成的枕头里，脖子通红，也许脸也红了。

他扶着黄旭熙的后腰肏进去，黄旭熙的呻吟就断断续续的从枕头里吐出来，本来被他压在嗓子里就低，又压着枕头就更闷，董思成把自己整个送进去的时候黄旭熙都爽得在他身子底下打颤了，也只是侧着脸咬着嘴唇低低的呻吟了一声。

董思成想听的，虽然小狗小心又有些委屈的呻吟也好听，但宿舍空无一人的时候肆意的呻吟也好听。

他使着坏一言不发的刺激着小狗，每一下，每一次都碾着他藏在身后的前列腺，黄旭熙半跪着的腿都让他操软了，撑不起腰，也没让董思成听到一声。

隔壁房间突然吵起来，有些模糊，还夹杂着些音乐。那些声音冲破旖旎的氛围钻进黄旭熙的耳朵里，董思成措不及防让他那里裹了一下，差点没射出来。

他吻了吻黄旭熙滚烫的耳后，轻声哄道

“现在他们听不到了，你可以叫大声一点。”

黄旭熙把脸埋在枕头里，闷闷的发了一个拟声，拒绝董思成的诱骗。

“听不到的。”

他又哄，咬着黄旭熙的耳垂，又快又深的顶到了最里面，把小狗也肏得猝不及防的叫了一声。那一声又低又软，全是浓重的鼻音，好像一只受了委屈的小狗在呜咽。

他就伸手去托黄旭熙的脸。

伸下去的手擦过嘴角就让黄旭熙咬住了，他索性把食指和中指都伸到黄旭熙嘴里，曲起指节撑开他的口腔，其他手指依旧捏住了他的下巴。

另一只手伸下去，把已经冒水的性器头攥在手心里，一边提了速的肏小狗柔软的肉屁股，一边拿手心去磨那最脆弱的小孔。

黄旭熙让董思成的手指撑得合不上嘴，身下前后的快感又几乎把他逼得眼前一片模糊，他好像在这场性爱中闯到了另一个世界里，浑身上下都是董思成的味道，还有迷蒙缠绵，只要做的时候就会被点起的candle香气。

床只有轻微的响声，但他耳后就是董思成的喘息，身下是湿漉漉的水声，有身前的粘腻，也有身后的拍打声。这些声音和隔壁的喧闹之间隔了一层雾蒙蒙的结界，那些东西好远，好不真实，而董思成却是真的。

他希望他没有叫出声来，但他大概是叫了的，因为董思成肏得又深又狠，宿舍没人的时候董思成才会做得这么过头。现在想来大概不是因为没人，而是因为董思成喜欢听他的声音。

董思成从他身体里抽出来，插进他腿根的时候他就知道对方要射了，湿漉漉的性器在他腿根顶弄，不留情的撞在他的囊袋上把他逼得先高潮了，才在他夹紧的腿间射了出来。

他腰底下垫着的董思成的T恤混了两个人的精液，让董思成团了扔下去，又抽了湿纸巾仔细擦了擦他的股缝和腿根，才收拾两个人的性器。

全收拾完了，隔壁也还在吵，他和董思成头抵着头躺下，气氛有些缠绵，董思成又凑过来亲了亲他的嘴唇

“我说了他们听不见的。”

“嗯。”

小狗疯过之后就窝在主人的床上昏昏欲睡，那双眼睛像高潮的时候那么迷蒙，也还是看着董思成，等到董思成说睡吧，他才抓着董思成的手掌，轻轻的说

“晚安。”


End file.
